1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to novel photographic apparatus for use with film units of the self-developing type. More particularly the invention pertains to an improved apparatus for the exposure and the initiation of processing of such film units and which apparatus includes improved means for control of vibration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photographic apparatus for use with film units of the self-developing type are generally provided with a chamber for supporting a cartridge containing a plurality of film units with a foremost one thereof being locatable in proper position for exposure. After exposure of the foremost film unit a shuttle is actuated to advance the exposed film unit into a pressure applyig means to rupture a pod of chemical activator solution incorporated within the film unit and to uniformly spread the chemical solution over the image forming areas of the film. In the past various means have been proposed for synchronizing the several camera functions such as exposure and film unit transport so that these functions are performable in only the desired sequence thereby precluding anomalous operations by those perhaps unfamiliar with the operation of the camera. One approach which provides a relatively simple apparatus is described in the aforementioned Harvey application. The embodiments described in the Harvey application include a pivotable and translatable shuttle that is urged by a relatively strong spring towards a first position in which position the film engaging portion of the shuttle is located adjacent a trailing edge of a foremost film unit. Upon application of the camera's drive, movement is imparted to the shuttle to move the film engaging portion thereof into a slot formed within the cartridge and thereafter against the aforesaid trailing edge. The shuttle is then moved sufficiently to introduce the leading edge of the foremost film unit into the pressure applying means. After having performed this function, means are provided for restraining return movement of the shuttle under the influence of the now energized spring. The energized shuttle is used to actute the apparatus' shutter in response to movement of a body release member for exposure of the next succeeding film unit. Upon movement of the body release the restraint is removed and the shuttle is allowed to gain momentum until it reaches its terminal position as defined by a slot formed in the shuttle and a pin secured to the frame of the camera and/or by the unstressed point of the spring. This movement of the shuttle is so rapid that it is capable of reaching its terminal position at a time when the shutter may still be open and being utilized in the exposure of a film unit. The shuttle is not stopped instantaneously when attaining its terminal position but instead vibrates for a very small period of time before stopping completely. Since these vibrations and the initial shock in stopping the shuttle are transmitted to some extent to the remainder of the camera it is possible that they may have an adverse effect upon image sharpness particularly on those exposures produced with exposure times of reasonably extended durations.